


Song, Dance

by StarRoseColors



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control, Mixtape, Prompt Fill, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: A series of moments that happen when Red Son falls under Porty MK's control.
Relationships: Porty MK/Red Son, Qi Xiaotian | MK/Red Son
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Song, Dance

**Author's Note:**

> These were all prompts done over at my Tumblr and I decided to crosspost them here.

_**Cantus** : Music_

Soft music played in the dressing room. The clone called Porty MK considered the newest decoration in this dressing room. “What do you think, Red?” he finally asked.

Red Son hummed, eyes hazy and unfocused. Porty patted the spare spot next to him. “Come sit with me,” he commanded. The demon followed his command, settling next to him.

“What do you think of me?” he wondered, focusing on what Red Son thought of Qi Xiaotian. “Tell me.”

The next minute, Red was kissing him. Porty let out a startled noise before humming happily. He kissed back, fingers slipping into the other’s hair. They leaned back until he slipped and with a yelp, fell to the floor. Red followed, staring at him with those hazy, glazed over eyes. “So…you love him.” the clone mused. This could be useful.

There was no answer.

“Come kiss me some more.”

With the soft music of the record and the magic lacing the clone’s voice, Red followed the request.

* * *

_**Saltatus** : Dance_

Red Son stood at the side of the DJ booth, doing the task he had been assigned. Porty MK’s voice, paired with the music, was laced with what could be described as siren song. And sometimes it made the partiers a little hungry for a taste of him. But Porty had a taste for one person.

The latest song came to an end. Porty gestured for another musician to take over and headed down the steps to Red. He took his arm. “Come on, Red. Dance with me.”

For a moment, Red paused. A tinge of frustration entered his eyes- a sign that the demon was trying to fight against his song. Porty hummed absently, watching as it was reburied under the blankness.

“Dance with me.”

Red followed the command.

* * *

_**Ignoscentia** : Forgivness_

“-ed? Red!”

Red awoke with a pounding headache and aching lungs. He blinked, trying to figure out where he was. When his head finally settled, it was to meet the eyes of the Noodle Boy.

The one without pink glasses and the _smirk_ -

_the soft music, playing over and over again_

_“Kiss me.”_ -

“Red,” Xiaotian said again. He looked around- it looked like they were hiding in a corner of the club. How long had he been here? “Red, please tell me that worked?” He met Xiaotian’s eyes and managed a nod. He didn’t trust his mouth to work.

“Oh, thanks the gods, Red, I am so sorry-”

There was a loud crash, followed by a loud, but still tinged with siren song, screech of “RED!” The two winced. Red covered his ears. “Good idea.” Xiaotian said, steadying him in place. “I’ll be right back, I promise. Just stay here, please?”

Red nodded.

“And…Red Son? I’m sorry?”

He was gone before he could manage to say that he forgave him.

* * *

 _ **Risio** : Laughter _and _**Speculum** : Mirror_

“Once again, I am so sorry that happened.”

“Noodle Boy, you don’t have to keep repeating it.”

Xiaotian and Red sat together in the former’s room. Porty MK had been burst a while ago, but Xiaotian was still fretting over him. “Just…he didn’t do anything to you, right?” The mortal asked, looking both sickened at the thought and worried. “Nothing…” He made a gesture to his pants, once again looking sick.

Red could barely remember his time under Porty’s control. But…

_…laughter, menacingly soft and warm, traded among kisses…_

_…pink sunglasses, admiring his own reflection in the mirror as he kissed and bit hickies into his neck…_

“Nothing like that, Noodle Boy. Don’t worry.”

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts over at @starsfic.


End file.
